It wasn't me! Ranma's true self?
by Kitiara-d
Summary: Someone's committing hideous crimes and Ranma's blamed! Is it really him?
1. Prelude to disaster!

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane walked into the Dojo, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Ranma, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
"Oh, hi Akane" the boy answered cheerfully looking up "Is it morning yet?"  
She opened her eyes wide.  
"You don't mean the two of you have been fighting all night?" she asked incredulously.  
Ranma and Ryoga exchanged a startled glance. Ryoga looked away grunting, then winced. As usual he'd tried catching his opponent off guard the night before but Ranma was a tough one and they ended up fighting way into day break, destroying half the Dojo in the process.  
"Fighting? Who was fighting? It was a... friendly duel!" Ranma stated happily elbowing Ryoga a little too hard.  
"Yes indeed. A friendly match... we got carried away" Ryoga confirmed putting his arm around Ranma, slowly choking him.  
"Just... practice. Right Ryoga old buddy?" Ranma said, punching Ryoga in the chest.  
"To keep fit, Ranma my friend" Ryoga answered returning the punch.  
The two glared at each other.  
Akane sighed in disgust and walked out mumbling "Guys" under her breath.  
  
"That Ryoga will never learn" Ranma slammed the bathroom door shut.  
He looked himself in the mirror, probed a sore spot on his face. Winced. "I'll get him back next time!"  
"Huh? What's this? A new mirror? It looks... kinda sissy..." he mumbled, wrinkling his nose at the elaborated framework.  
"What's it supposed to be anyway?" he wondered getting closer to inspect it. Little wooden figures seemed to dance around the clear surface.  
Something caught his eye. Ranma turned sharply. He could've sworn something lurked in the mirror. He shook his head. Lack of sleep does that to you, he thought.  
He quickly washed up and went to breakfast.  
  
"Hey Mr. Tendo, what's with the new mirror?" Ranma asked at breakfast table between mouthfuls of food. Akane watched him with barely disguised disgust.  
"Mirror? Oh you mean the one Kasumi bought?"  
"Isn't it lovely? And it was so cheap!" Kasumi beamed putting a fresh bowl of food on the table. Genma and Ranma made a grab at it simultaneously. They glared at each other.  
"Boys need nourishment to grow up" Ranma said smiling  
"Ah but I need to make up for all those years of hunger" Genma replied  
"Seems to me you've already made up for it a plenty, old man" Ranma patted his dad's prominent belly.  
Sparks flew as they fought using chopsticks as weapons.  
"It's odd though" Kasumi looked puzzled.  
"What is?" Akane wondered  
"Well, the old man who sold it to me kept telling me to keep it out of natural light and not gaze into it while the sun & moon shone on it... said something about a curse..."  
"A curse?" everyone asked. Even Ramna and Gemna had stopped their battle.  
"Oh I'm sure it's nothing but an old tale" Nabiki dismissed it, eating from the bowl that the Saotome's were contending. The two watched her in disbelief.  
"I do hope you're right..." Kasumi said still looking worried.  
"Come on Ranma! We'll be late!" Akane yelled grabbing her books and heading out the door, the boy close at her heels.  
  
In the bathroom a stray beam hit the mirror so that its surface shone golden. The figures on the frame seemed to take life while the mirror misted over. In its depth something lurked. Two slits opened glaring red murder.  
  
"That Kuno is such a loser. He's really thick headed" Ranma stated, rubbing his knuckles.  
Akane glanced at the boy who was calming walking on the fence without loosing his perfect balance.  
"I could say the same thing about someone else"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed hotly  
"Oh nothing" Akane walked on by without paying him attention.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Ranma yelled. The girl continued on her path.  
Once back home they were greeted by a sorry sight. Kasumi was sobbing, her father trying uselessly to comfort her while Nabiki and Mr. Genma hovered nearby. Three pairs of furious eyes stopped Ranma on his tracks.  
"Ranma, how could you! After all they did for us!" Mr. Saotome burst   
"I knew you were a hot-blooded young man what with peeping at Akane while she's taking a bath and all but isn't this taking it a little too far?" Nabiki said in disgust.  
"My poor baby!" Mr. Tendo sobbed glaring at the helpless boy  
"What did I do?" Ranma asked at last  
"Sneaking behind Kasumi and... and..." Mr. Tendo stuttered  
"And grabbing her" Nabiki finished for him  
"I did WHAT?!" the boy exclaimed in outrage.  
"Even this is beyond you!" Akane took a whack at him with her bag. Ranma easily dodged her attack and put out his hands in peace.  
"Hey, wait a minute! You know me better than that!"  
"Do I?" Her eyes were slits  
"Oh come on! I wouldn't do such a thing! Especially not to Kasumi"  
Akane stopped on her tracks  
"When did you say this happened?"  
"Around noon. Kasumi was cooking lunch when someone probed her and when she turned she saw a shadow looking remarkably like... him!" Nabiki was starting to enjoy playing detective.  
"Is that true, Kasumi?" Akane asked her distraught sister. Kasumi nodded sadly from the safety of her father's arms. Akane glared at Ranma.  
"Akane, you dimwit..."  
"Who are you calling a dimwit??"  
"Don't you remember? I was with you at Doctor Tofu's around that hour!"  
"Oh yeah. You're right! So it couldn't have been Ranma" She stated happily  
Ranma sighed "Thanks a lot"  
"Ok but this leaves us with the question: who's the guilty party?" Nabiki wondered aloud, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
At that moment a bag fell from the roof, a small shape following after it grabbing bra's and lingerie which had scattered everywhere.  
Five pair of outraged eyes pinned old Happosai on the spot. He slowly turned around to face them.  
Five minutes later an unconscious form laying buried in women's undergarments, the family was sitting around the table wondering what to do next.  
"It couldn't have been him either"  
"It's beneath him to do such a thing, at least to Kasumi"  
"I wouldn't put it past him"  
"Then who was it?"  
"Don't go looking at me again! I've got an alibi!" Ranma exclaimed grabbing Akane and using her as a shield. The girl shrieked and punched him  
"Face it! The description of the attacker matches you perfectly!"  
"Ryoga, you stay out of this!" Ranma growled rubbing his sore head.  
"If you lay another finger on Akane, I'll kill you!"  
The two glared at each other causing the object of their contentment to sigh.  
"Really. Haven't you guys got better things to do!"   
"Yeah, like what?" Ranma demanded   
"How about catching the culprit?" Nabiki suggested.   
"Yeah right" the boy mumbled   
"I'll help!" Ryoga piped in eagerly, his brilliant eyes on Akane.   
Akane smiled gratefully at him throwing a dagger-like glance at Ranma who ignored her.   
  
"Hey, what's for dinner?" Ranma asked eagerly the next day, sitting down besides his father.   
"You should know"   
"Huh?"   
Kasumi set a bowl of rice on the table.   
"Is that all?" the boy asked incredulously.   
"That's all you left in the house" Genma stated flatly, taking the bowl that Kasumi was passing to Ranma.   
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy demanded angrily   
"You already had your share. In fact, you had enough food to last you the week"   
"I had what?!"   
"Apparently someone looking remarkably like you was seen ransacking the kitchen" Nabiki mumbled, the chopsticks in her mouth.   
"Huh?"   
Kasumi nodded sadly.   
Five pairs of eyes glared at him.   
"But I didn't do anything! I was at U-chan's!"   
"Oh, and what were you doing there?" Akane asked in a dangerously low voice   
"Nothing you're thinking about! I was just grabbing a bite to eat!"   
"So you admit you ate" Genma cornered him   
"Only Okonomiyaki! And she offered!" Ranma quickly defended himself trying to avoid Akane's reaction.   
She looked away.   
"So.. there's no food in the house?" the boy asked disconsolately   
"Only this. I'll go shopping tomorrow" Kasumi promised, setting a big kettle of tea on the table.   
Everyone sighed.   
  
"That's it! This story has got to stop!" Ranma stated flatly.   
It had been a whole week that food disappeared every day, leaving the family with just rice for breakfast, lunch and dinner.   
"So what do you propose to do?"   
"I don't know. But we've got to stop it or I'll starve!" Ranma's stomach agreed.   
"What do we know of this guy anyways? That he eats for two people, probes girls-..."   
"Hai-ya! How lucky to have found you!" A voice cried as Shampoo fell from the sky and hugged the startled boy.   
"Sha.. Sham-poo...Get off me!" Ranma disentangled himself   
"What, so cold after last night?" the Chinese girl pouted prettily   
"What do you mean, last night?"   
"You forget already??"   
Shampoo lowered her long lashes, blushing lightly   
"Last night you come to my place, you hug and then you..." She shook herself, bringing her hands to her flaming cheeks   
"He-hey! Whatever happened last night, it wasn't me!"   
"You forget already??"   
"Listen, there's someone who's posing as me doing stuff like that. Besides, I was at home last night! You tell her, Akane!"   
Akane glared at the two "Were you?"   
"Oh come on! You know me better than that!"   
Akane looked away   
"You mean... wasn't you? But then...!!!"   
Shan-pu's face flushed hotly as her eyes threw sparks. "I kill!"   
"Too bad wasn't you though..." she mumbled sadly to Ranma before running off to seek vengeance.   
"That's it, we've got to stop this creep!" Ranma declared angrily "He's ruining my reputation!"   
"But.. the problem is we don't even know where to start"   
"We could set a trap..." Akane suggested, a thoughtful expression on her face.   
"Yeah sure, using you as bait" Ranma sneered   
"Oh no you don't! I forbid you to do such a thing!" Ryoga growled   
"Who would want to touch her anyways?"   
"What's that supposed to mean??" Akane demanded   
"Face it Akane, you're built like a brick. You haven't got what it takes"   
"Excuse me?!"   
"How dare you insult Akane!"   
Ryoga went for Ranma, hit the wall.   
"Hey, watch it!"   
Ranma barely had time to jump off it before it exploded under his feet.   
"I happen to think Akane's idea is brilliant"   
"You would"   
"I know a better way..." Ryoga started smiling evilly.   
Ranma soon found himself in girl shape with a frilly pink dress.   
"Hey, what's the big idea!?"   
"We're gonna execute Akane's plan, using YOU as bait"   
"Fine! I'll show you how to seduce a thief!" 


	2. To catch a thief It ain't easy!

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma-chan grumbled to herself as she flopped on her place at the dinner table.  
"Well, how goes the rat-trap?" Genma inquired good humorly.  
"It couldn't go any better" she answered with sarcasm, her chin resting on her hand.  
"The fact is he seems to hit all his targets but hasn't tried anything on Ranma yet" Akane explained.  
"That's because he isn't a good enough bait" a voice stated with scorn.  
"Hey, it was your wise idea to begin with! And who invited you over anyways??"  
Ryouga ignored her taking a seat besides Akane and graciously accepting a bowl Kasumi handed him.  
"Besides, it's not my fault if that pervert has been busy elsewhere. You think it's easy being a girl all damn day and wearing these god-awful clothes??" the red-headed girl cried out in indignation. "It's already been a week and that punk hasn't even shown his face!" The strain of having to repress her male side for so long was starting to get to her.  
"But the food has been disappearing regularly" Mr. Tendo pointed out calming eating from his plate.  
"And leaving no trace of his visits besides an empty pantry" Nabiki said in her best detective-imitation.  
"Ah, 'tis just a harmless lad who's out to have some fun" Happosai dismissed the whole thing laughing heartily remembering the good old days.  
"Easy for you to say, he isn't ruining _your_ reputation" Ranma-chan grumbled.  
"It would help if you acted more feminine and helpless" Akane pointed out.  
"Oh, and what about me isn't feminine and helpless??" Ranma-chan towered over her -placing her foot on the table - and glared.  
An embarrassed silence answered her.  
Ranma-chan hastily composed herself, coughing.  
"You visited the scene of the crime too, Ryouga. What do you think?" Akane asked.  
"This is no ordinary perverted thief we're dealing with here" Hibiki agreed thoughtfully "It could also be that he knows Ranma's secret"  
"That would explain why he hasn't raised to the bait" Mr. Saotome concluded.  
"Of course it doesn't help that you're so edgy" Akane pointed out.  
"Hey, it's not my fault my instincts kick in whenever someone's trying something sneaky on me!" Ranma-chan defended herself throwing a dirty look at Ryouga before turning her attention to Akane. "Of course I doubt we would've had better luck using you!"  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean??"  
"Oh nothing. Just that this guy has done dirty with Kasumi ("Oh dear"), Nabiki ("He didn't even pay for the privilege!"), Shampu but strangely he's avoided you. I suppose that means my sosia at least has good tast-" Realizing her bluntness might've been too much, Ranma-chan cringed awaiting physical punishment.  
When nothing happened she opened her eyes. Akane was stock still, her blank expression giving away nothing. She slowly put down her fork and plate, rose and quietly left the room.  
The others started breathing again.  
"You insensitive beast!" Ryouga punched Ranma-chan on the head, leaving a big lump.  
"Hey you jerk!" She landed him a kick which left fang-boy comatose.  
Everyone resumed their eating. Now and then Ranma-chan cast uneasy glances toward the door.  
  
"Ranma you jerk! You insensitive bastard!"  
Akane took out her frustration on a row of bricks, their remains adding to the pile of debris in a corner of the Dojo slowly rising as heaps of helpless blocks were disintegrated.  
Why was everyone else fondled but her? Did the jerk have salami on his eyes not to notice the other female in Tendo Dojo? Wasn't it enough that her fiancé kept calling her names and basically ignoring her as a girl? Must a stranger do the same??  
Akane whipped away the sweat from her forehead.  
"Ranma, you jerk" she whispered, a hurt look in her eyes.  
  
That night an anguished wail pierced the silence of Tendo Residence. Everyone rushed to the source and stopped on their tracks.  
Happosai was jumping helplessly around a great bonfire.   
A piece of debris drifted from the flames. Ranma caught it. Akane peeked curiously. In his hand was the unmistakable shape of a burnt bra.  
"My beauties! My beloved collection!" The old man snatched the survivor and cuddled it to his bosom.  
"Whoever did this will pay!" he declared between sobs.  
"Hey, what's the big deal? 'Tis a harmless lad who's having some fun" Ranma mocked him.  
"It isn't some harmless game when he kills innocent braziers!" Happosai's eyes blazed.  
"Do not fear, my beauties, I will avenge you!" he promised, shaking his fist to the indifferent stars.  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
Everyone returned to their interrupted sleep.  
  
"Don't you think the culprit is taking it too far?" Akane wondered while walking to school the next day.  
The boy by her side snorted.  
"If you ask me, it's the only good deed the idiot has done so far"  
"But.. but burning Happosai's collection..."  
"... Was the best thing anyone could do"  
"Actually I was thinking -isn't it strange that he got that close to Happosai's collection without the master sensing his presence?"  
Ranma stopped dead on his tracks as realization hit him.  
"You're right! The old freak may be the worse pervert in town but -I hate to admit it- he's also the best martial artist... how'd that guy manage to outwit him?"  
The two exchanged a worried glance.  
They had better revise their plan accordingly and with care. They may have to do with someone extremely strong and agile, perhaps even dangerous.  
First Ranma's reputation, then Happosai's collection... who and what would be next? The sooner they caught him, the better.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Want more? Please send your review! 


	3. Girls equal trouble Beware of a woman wr...

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ukyo couldn't believe her senses. Was she dreaming? No, her dreams had never been this good. Was he under some kind of spell? It wouldn't be the first time. Heavens knew he had fallen victim of many, especially with that Chinese broad around.  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"What, you don't believe me? Have I ever lied to you?" Ranma exclaimed with a hurt expression.  
"Well-no" U-chan couldn't help responding.  
He beamed "How bout it then? Let's go out, you and I"  
U-chan could never resist his easy smile.  
"Sure, why not"  
And if this is a dream please don't wake me, she thought.  
  
"You, my beloved, and I? Alone? Truly?" Kodachi, also known as The Black Rose of St. Heveke High School for Girls, was in high heaven. After so many rejections and obstacles (damn those cumbersome wenches!), her heart's desire was finally handed her quite unexpectedly.  
Her prince had appeared at her door step with a bunch of roses as offering and a promise of a rendezvous she would never forget.  
Kodachi was never one to question fate. Blushing she nodded her agreement without hesitation.  
  
"You no can be Ranma" Shampoo stated flatly, crossing her arms in front of her breast.  
The boy looked taken aback "How can you say such a thing?"  
"Ranma never would date Shampoo" the girl confessed unwillingly.  
The guy rubbed his nose "Well, I never did say I didn't like you, Shampoo. Just that I wasn't free"  
"And now you be free?" the girl asked suspiciously  
"Hell yeah!"  
"What about Akane?"  
"I finally ditched her" Ranma stated dismissal. "Besides, who'd want that tomboy for a fiancé? You are far better"   
The girl's eyes lit up.  
"Hai-ya! Shampoo so happy Ranma finally realized the truth!"  
The boy gently disentangled himself from her arms.  
"So it's a date?"  
"Yes, yes of course!"   
  
"I wonder what's gotten into U-chan lately" Ranma mussed out loud.  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked.  
"Well, she's -"  
"Ranma honey!" called a voice as a long haired beauty approached them. Said beauty who usually wore male uniforms today donned a skirt and blouse causing the male student community to take notice of her. Of course Ukyo only had eyes for one.  
"I made some special Okonomiyaki for lunch. Wanna try them?"  
"Yeah of course!" Ranma was never one to refuse food. All thoughts fled his mind while it followed his stomach.  
Akane smoked watching them leave together. Then it dawned on her. Why was U-chan wearing skirts?  
  
Something was going on here.  
Akane absentmindedly switched tv channels.  
Why was U-chan suddenly in drag?  
Nothing new that Shampoo dropped by unexpectedly- but this often? She glanced at Chinese-take-out cartons piling in the corner of the room.  
Her eyes were drawn by the dark roses Kasumi had set on the counter. Akane knew what was written on the note that came with them: "To my beloved. A maiden's gratitude for the wonderful time spent together with her prince. Until next we meet. Forever in my heart"  
She made a face.  
You'd think she'd be used to girls chasing _her_ fiancé. Never mind how many of them seemed to pop up at _her_ doorstep threatening _her_ peace of mind. Ignore the fact that the guy in question never showed any interest in the girls. As long as they fed him, he'd happily follow.  
"Well, excuse me for being uncute and incapable of cooking!" Akane was of course working herself into a fit of anger.   
She got up deciding a workout in the Dojo would help clear her mind when her eyes fell on an envelope by the table. Curious, she picked it up.  
  
"Wonder what's the big idea of meeting here" Ranma mumbled as he waited by the tree which stood in an open field.  
He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand trying to make out some other meaning it might hold besides the request of a meeting in such a place. The note had all the air of a challenge and of course Ranma was never one to back down even though his rivals of late weren't worthy of his time. Of course one should always take every opportunity to practice. And it wasn't kind to disregard someone's invitation.  
Ranma grumbled watching as the sun slowly dipped and the sky turned a deep orangie yellow. Until he noticed a form outlined by the light of the dying sun slowly advancing toward him. Ranma straightened, clenching his hand.  
"Bout time you show-"  
"Ranma darling!" Kodachi exclaimed, throwing herself at the boy "How very very romantic to meet at such a place!"  
"Ko-Kodachi! What are you doing here?"  
"Oh you jest, my darling!" she laughed  
"I have a bad feeling about this" Ranma murmured. He grabbed Kodachi by the arms.   
"No, seriously!"  
"Why, you invited me here last time" the girl explained, suddenly sober. "Why? Is something the matter?"  
But Ranma's thoughts were racing a thousand miles per hour and the feeling in his gut (which had nothing to do with hunger) was intensifying causing him to worry more than he cared for.  
"Ranma honey, what are you doing?" Ukyo asked in a dangerously sweet voice.  
"Oh uh" The boy dropped his hold on Kodachi.  
"I thought we had a date" U-chan continued eyeing the other girl.  
Kodachi burst laughing "Surely you must be mistaken. My darling has invited me to a romantic intercourse"  
"Oh yeah? It just happens we have a date here. Don't we Ranma honey?" U-chan interlocked her arm with his.  
"How dare you-!"  
The two girls glared at each other.  
"Hai-ya! Ranma is only mine!" Shampoo suddenly appeared at the boy's other side "We go out together!"  
"Hey wait a minute! He promised me!"  
"We've had a previous engagement!"  
"Ranma take Shampoo on a date! You tell Shampoo we meet here at sundown, no?" the Chinese girl batted her lashes at the sweating boy.  
"Hey, that's the same thing he told me!" Ukyo cried out.  
"My how strange. Those be the same words spoken to me" Kodachi seemed puzzled.   
"Now hold on a minute girls-"  
Three pair of outraged eyes pinned Ranma on the spot.  
"How could you!"  
"Leech, you betrayed me with these hussies!"  
"Who are you calling a hussy!" Ukyo brandished her spatula. The others took a step back going for their own weapons of preference.  
This was taking a dangerous turn, it didn't seem like their usual argument Ranma realized as their battle-aura seemed to grow out of proportion and envelope the whole area. He decided it was time to intervene before the affair got out of hand.  
He stepped between them "Girls-"  
Dagger-like glares stabbed him.  
That's when Ranma realized he'd made a very wrong decision: he'd just given them a scapegoat on which to vent their anger -he glanced at their faces- make that their bloodthirsty rage! Ranma paled slightly.  
"You two-timer!"  
"I gave myself to you completely and this is what you do??"  
"Aren't I enough for you, my darling? Must you associate with these commoners as well??"  
"Now give me a sec-" Ranma was starting to have a cold sweat.  
"Shampoo is very hurt!" The Amazon's daggers gleamed in the dying sun's light.  
"Let us show you how our tender hearts are bleeding!" U-chan offered taking a step toward him.  
"Allow us to share our pain with you, Ranma darling!" Kodachi's laugh had a shrill edge to it.  
As far back as he could remember, Ranma had never seen the three girls agree on something (well, besides that he should belong to one of them). There was always a first for everything. Unfortunately at the moment he didn't feel like cheering their newfound friendship. In fact his first major concern was getting out of there in one piece, a chance the girls probably wouldn't allow him from the look of them. Actually Ranma would be lucky to get away alive.  
"Ehm girls, I don't-" His next words never left his throat.  
Ranma's last vision was of three angry beauties craving his body with more than just lust.  
  
Akane looked around.   
Why would Ranma want to meet her at the park at this hour? What would he have to tell her that couldn't be done at home?  
A thought crossed her mind and she blushed. No, that couldn't be it! She stubbornly shook her head and waited.  
The sun slowly dipped into the horizon, coloring the sky with pastel colors.  
Startled Akane looked up and met blue eyes.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting"  
"It's about time you showed up!" she started grumpily "Took you long enoug-"  
She stared at him. What was with him? She'd never seen Ranma with such a solemn look on his face.  
She coughed "Well, now that you're here... What was it you wanted to talk about that couldn't wait?"  
Ranma rubbed his nose and sighed.  
"How can I say this... Akane, I want to break up our engagement"  
It was as if the earth gave out from under her. Akane could only blankly stare at him.   
"It's about time we cleared this thing between us. We never wanted to marry in the first place, it was all our fathers' idea to begin with. We shouldn't be forced into something neither of us want and it's about time we set things straight-"  
"Ranma, how can you say... I mean, I thought after all we've been through and everything that..." Exposing her emotions was never Akane's strong point. She choked. Anger built up in her at the unfairness of it all and most especially at the one causing her such distress. She lifted her head.  
"You jerk! Why the sudden change-"  
"Ranma boy, what is this all about?" Genma Saotome demanded stepping from behind a tree.  
"Just what I meant! It was all your and Mr. Tendo's idea, why should we have to abide to it??"  
"Because it was a promise between men and we Saotome honor all promises made"  
"Oh really? Does that then mean I'd have to marry all those other girls you promised me to?" Ranma demanded heatedly.  
Genma was taken aback by the anger radiating from his son.  
"Ranma! How can you talk like that to your father!" Akane burst.   
The boy's eyes dug a hole into her. "Why, do you agree to all this nonsense??"  
"Nonsense" sputtered Genma.  
But it was if a dam had suddenly crashed and an irrepressible wave was washing over everything in its wake.  
"And while we're at it, let me tell you the whole truth, _Pops_" Genma flinched at the sarcasm behind the word "If truth be told, you're not much of a martial artist. You never practice nor try to learn new moves. All you do is lay around all day playing chess or panda, cheating at both. You have no honor whatsoever (see the infamous "Saotome School Of Martial Arts Final Attack") You can't even face your own wife for Christ's sake! And as a father: what kind of parent would sell his own child for a mere bowl of rice?? Dragging his child across the world forcing him to train instead of living a normal social life?!"   
Ranma's indignation seemed to rob him momentarily of words. He was shaking uncontrollably with repressed emotions.  
"Ranma-"  
"And as for you, my _official fiancé_, what makes you think you'd be desirable as a girlfriend? You're a total tomboy with a character to match your body. You don't know what's it like to be more ladylike (heavens, you can't even cook a decent meal!), gentle manners are beyond you, you like to beat up people instead of reasoning with them and you are as slow and stubborn as a mule!"  
Ranma breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and control. He looked at the two who were stoke-still and pale as death, and smiled with satisfaction.  
The damage was done.  
  
How did this happen?  
Ranma dragged his battered body toward home leaning heavily on a cane.  
How could this have happened to him, Ranma Saotome of the Anything-Goes?  
His feet felt like lead, so hard to lift one after the other.  
What had caused the insane rage the girls now felt for him?  
His hands had a deadlock on the cane which was the only thing keeping him upright.  
How? What? WHY??  
And then it hit him: the perverted thief, it could only be him! Not only had he ruined Ranma's reputation of late, he was obviously trying for something more. Well, Ranma'd be damned if he gave him another change at it!  
The boy's eyes shone with determination as newfound strength surged through his limbs.  
Until he noticed three shapes coming at him, three well-known male shapes who's auras proceeded them like a choking wind.  
Ranma groaned. This was definitely not one of his better days.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please send me reviews! I want to know if I'd doing a decent job or not at this! Do you want me to continue?   
According to plan there should be two more chapters.  
Also, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post updates. I'll try to be quicker about it.  
Just please be patient and SEND ME REVIEWS! 


	4. Who's who? Akane's Abduction!

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The way home had never seemed so endless; the Tendo house was a mirage at the end of it, a candle shining in the dark. Unfortunately said candle was not shining at the moment. In fact all the lights were off and when Ranma entered the place the air was so heavy that it was like walking into choking cotton-candy. It was so quiet it felt like being in a grave.  
Ranma's senses stretched, trying to find the reason to this abnormal atmosphere in a house that was usually so lively and noisy in any hour of the day.  
"Oh hi Ranma, welcome back" Kasumi's greeting lacked some of her cheerfulness but she acted as normal because being Kasumi she wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary no matter what happened.  
"Kasumi, did something happen?"  
The older girl gave him a strange look "It depends on what you mean-"  
Ranma had an awful thought "Is it Akane? Did something happen to her? You've gotta tell me!"  
Kasumi's face had a solemn air to it. Ranma's heart stopped beating for a second, before he raced up the stairs and burst into Akane's room  
A form laid curled on the bed, completely covered by the blanket. Soft heartbroken sobs shook the girl's frame  
Ranma took a tentative step inside but Nabiki barred the way.  
"You have some nerve to come back here after what you did!"  
"What I did- What did I do??"  
"Come now, do you play us as fools?"  
The sinking feeling was eating at the boy  
"No... please don't tell me-" He raised his head "Whatever happened, you've got to believe me, it wasn't me!" Nabiki started to drag him out "AKANE!"  
The girl slowly rose from the bed and faced him with tear-streaking burning eyes.  
"You mean to tell me all you've told me.. your true feelings, everything... was a lie?"  
Her gaze pierced his heart.  
"I-"  
"Ranma, I had no idea you-" Genma Saotome burst into tears leaning onto Soun who looked helplessly between his younger daughter and his friend and finally at Ranma. His normally gentle eyes hardened.  
"Ranma, how could you!"  
"My only son- to speak such harsh words!"  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ranma's voice echoed in the suddenly silent house "Whatever happened, whatever was said, IT WASN'T ME!"  
"But-"  
"Come on! You guys know me better than that!" The boy was starting to get indignant. Couldn't his own family recognize him?  
But his words had hit home. The others looked at him still a bit skeptical but with less hostility.  
Ranma grabbed the girl with such seriousness on his face "Akane, would I ever hurt you?"  
Minutes ticked by. The clock in the hallway chimed. Everyone waited holding their breaths and with eyes locked on the girl.  
Whatever she read in his eyes decided her. She whipped her eyes, a tentative smile on her lips.  
"You're right, it couldn't have been you. You might be an insensitive jerk Hey! but you're not a downright bastard"  
"Thanks, I guess-"  
"So you're telling us it was that perverted thief, that sosia of yours that's-" Nabiki voiced everyone's suspicions.  
Ranma nodded, turning to them "Anyways, tell me exactly what happened. We've got to discover his scheme so we can figure out how to destroy it from under him. That way he'll be forced to come out into the open and then-" Ranma's eyes burned with insane determination, his hands clenched into tight fists "Then he'll be mine!"  
  
Convincing the other girls that it hadn't been Ranma who'd tricked and taken advantage of them all that time (would you believe two whole weeks??) was no easy play. In fact, it was near impossible since their first reaction upon seeing him was grabbing for the nearest weapon and trying to kill him with it. It was kinda hard to reason with someone who was intent on doing you bodily damage instead of listening to your words.  
Ranma had to concede that all evidences were against him. Therefore he'd have to show them the truth before anyone believed his innocence. This obviously fueled his determination further. Now he had another reason to capture the real culprit and bring him to justice -his justice being to beat the living crap out of the guilty party and throwing him to the girls' clutches.  
With this in mind, Ranma had to figure out a plan that would get him out of the open. Since cooking up a plan was never one of Ranma's strong points (he was after all a man of action) this was the reason he was holding council with Akane and Nabiki. Three heads after all were better than one.  
"What do we know about him?" Nabiki asked in general playing with a very Sherlock-looking pipe.  
"That he looks a lot like Ranma?" Akane tried helpfully.  
"Well, besides the obvious"  
"Uhm... he likes probing girls and stealing food-"  
"But not just any girl and any food" Nabiki hinted  
"That's right! He dated Uchan, Shampoo and Kodachi. And stole all our food!" Akane clapped her hands, proud of herself.  
Her sister nodded "He seems to hold a grudge on Ranma, since he's so intent on ruining Ranma's reputation" She turned to the boy in question "Now Ranma think hard: who have you beaten up lately?"  
Ranma's brow furrowed in thought "Let me see- Kuno and sidekick, Ryouga, Moose, Happosai, copycat Ken, that voodoo kid..." he shrugged "The usual I guess"  
"Not very helpful, it could've been any of them"  
"Really"  
Ranma stood up  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find out which one of them was playing one of his dirty tricks"  
  
"And that's the last one!" Ranma declared clapping his hands clean.  
Kuno groaned and tried feebly to reach for his katana. Ranma carelessly stepped on his hand.  
"Was that really necessary?" Akane wondered out loud looking at the slaughter her fiancé had made in his wake.  
"Hey, ain't my fault they wouldn't answer when I asked a simple question!"  
She looked at him doubtfully.  
"Not that you gave them much of a chance to speak"  
"What's that supposed to mean??"  
"I think you just needed an excuse to vent your frustration on someone"  
"Hey-"  
She narrowed her eyes. Ranma grumpily looked away.  
"Whatever the case, it was none of them"  
"So we're back to square one"  
"Damn!" The boy cursed, aiming a kick at the unconscious Tatewaki.  
"He hasn't tried anything on Akane yet" Nabiki pointed out  
Her younger sister looked at her blankly.  
Ranma's eyes lit up.  
He put his hands on Akane's shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes.  
"Akane, I hate to have to ask ya but we've tried everything. You're our last chance-" He looked away, clenching his hand "Heaven knows you're as uncute and unfeminine as they get but-"  
Ranma never saw what hit him.  
Akane stomped away.  
Nabiki kneeled tsk-tsking at him "You had that one coming"  
He had to agree.  
  
Akane anxiously looked around.  
"Stop it! You're supposed to be clueless!" Ranma hissed at her from his hiding place.  
"Yeah yeah, I know" She shot back at him through her teeth.  
"How'd I get myself into this?" Akane wondered as she tried (really she did!) to look helpless and clueless as can be. Of course soaking in the tub for more than an hour playing bait was not her ideal of a plan in the first place.  
"Ranma, this isn't working! And I'm starting to look like a prune!" She lifted her arm to show him the wrinkles.  
Receiving no answer she looked toward his hiding place and saw him beat-red. That's when she suddenly realized she was in the bathroom with a boy, in a tub with nothing but water covering her and that she had innocently flouted her nude body at him. She submerged so quickly and completely that she risked drowning.  
"You dimwit! What're you trying to do, kill yourself?" Ranma grabbed her head from under the water and brought her to the surface. Akane coughed and instinctly took a swing at him. With a startled oath Ranma jumped back, slipped on a bar of soap and landed on his backside. They stared at each other from across the room.  
Without a word Ranma got up and opened the door.  
"Whe-where are you going? What about the plan?" Akane called out.  
"As you pointed out, it ain't working"  
  
"Not rice again" Ranma groaned as Kasumi passed out the evening meal.  
"Who's fault is it that the food keeps disappearing?" Genma snickered. A look from Ranma and he quickly hid his face in his bowl.  
"Are you not making progress?" Mr. Tendo asked  
"It's kinda hard when you don't know where he'll strike" Akane pointed out sadly.  
"True true"  
"Where's Happosai?"  
"After what happened to his collection, the master has refused to come out of his room" Kasumi looked worried  
"The old leech is too tough to let that kill him" Ranma reassured her  
A commotion followed by the breaking of wood interrupted the family meal. They rushed out the house to see Happosai facing off with someone. The clouds parted allowing a stray beam to light up the stranger as he threw the old goat into the sky.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Ranma! That's-that's you!" Akane exclaimed glancing at her fiancé to make certain it was truly him beside her.  
"Damn sosia!" He dashed at his copy, aiming to punch him. But the stranger easily dodged and kicked him, sending him flying across the yard.  
Ranma picked himself up and rubbed his chin with the back of his hand.  
"Eh, not bad" He conceded with an angry smile. The other's lips curved.  
The two jumped at each other, lightening speed.  
Whenever Ranma attacked the other counterattacked with cold precision.  
"The-they're equally matched!" Akane exclaimed, her eyes glued on the scene.  
"No, not completely" a voice stated from behind her. Akane turned around and met ancient eyes.  
"Co-cologne!"  
"What's happening?" "What is going on here?" Soun and Genma asked her.  
"It seems future-son-in-law has met his match and more-" Cologne narrowed her eyes "Wait a minute- could it be-??"  
"What? What is it??" Akane begged her, truly worried.  
"It appears Ranma is battling- his own reflection!"  
"WHAT?!"  
The elder pointed at the two fighters with her cane "Notice how they reflect each other's moves"  
"It's as if they read each other's thoughts and react to them" Soun agreed watching them.  
"But- how can that be?? How can Ranma be fighting his own reflection??"  
"Well, it's not unheard of" Nabiki replied sipping from her cup "Remember the trick with the incense?"  
All eyes glared at Happosai.  
"Hey, it wasn't me this time!" he cried out.  
"He's right. This is his reflection we're talking about, not his female side-"  
"There's only one explanation: the Shadow Reflector" Cologne stated with a hollow voice.  
"The Shadow-"  
"-Reflector"  
Genma & Soun echoed each other.  
The elder nodded solemnly  
"It is said that long long ago a great wizard created a magical mirror capable of making shadow copies of anyone who looked into it. With this object the wizard planned on making an army of mirror images of his enemies, clones with same knowledge and abilities, with the only difference that they would obey only him"   
"Exact copies-" Genma & Soun shuddered looking at Happosai who seemed to be drooling.  
"Unfortunately something went wrong-" Cologne continued "The day he created it he realized he had made a terrible mistake. The copy was a reflection of the original, true, with the same strengths and weaknesses but with the exact opposite per-"  
"How can you say they have the same strength??" Akane interrupted "Look at them!"  
Ranma was starting to breathe heavier while the other wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
"Ranma!" Akane ran toward him stopping short "It's your reflection! He's your reflection!"  
The boy looked at her puzzled. Then the concept sank into his brain (after all, stranger things have happened before in Nerima)  
"So you're telling me my opposite... is a pervert?" He wondered out loud, whipping his sweaty brow.  
The other growled "Not a pervert!"  
"Then what _do_ you call yourself?" Akane demanded heatedly "You molested Kasumi and Nabiki!"  
The clone actually looked embarrassed "Didn't mean to be that way. Never saw a real female before, was curious..." It shuffled its feet.  
"Curious? You mean-"  
"Let's cut the crap! It doesn't explain why he's been taking all the food!" Ranma of course had his priorities in check.  
"Was hungry!"  
"Hungry? Ya mean ya ate all the house's food?? What are ya, a whale??" Ranma crossed his arms, a look of mock incredulity on his face.  
The other growled, clenched its fist and went at him.  
Ranma dodged.  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" he cried out attacking his opponent with the speed of light.  
But his fists seemed to meet empty air as the clone easily avoided them.  
The two jumped back and studied each other.  
Ranma used the time to catch his breathe, wearily eyeing his copy who seemed to be perfectly calm and cool.  
"Ranma! Duck!"  
He turned around to see Akane hurling a big bucket and splash the other.  
"Yes Akane!"  
"Way to go, Akane!  
"Good girl!"  
"You remembered that when in girl-form Ranma is weaker and has less reach" Her father was impressed by her insight.  
"And since he's Ranma's clone-" she beamed, proud of herself.  
An amused chuckle interrupted their celebration.  
Everyone gasped, horrified.  
The clone disdainfully pushed back a lock of wet BLACK hair.  
"But.. how can it be.. it's still-"  
"A boy!"  
Ranma quickly recovered from the shock.  
"So ya don't have the Jusenkyo curse. Feh, bugger for you!"  
He landed in front of his clone and aimed a kick at him. The other blocked his leg and punched him, taking his breathe away.  
"Cologne, what's happening?? I thought-"  
The old woman looked thoughtfully puzzled.  
"I suspect the Shadow Reflector doesn't work well in certain cases" she speculated "Perhaps it got interfered by the Jusenkyo curse so that whatever the form it's automatically copied"  
"Something like a photocopier" Genma mussed.  
"But.. but that means- RANMA!" Akane cried out too late as the clone's kick sent Ranma flying into the family pond.  
"Why you-" Ranma-chan jumped out and glared at her opponent who had a pleased expression on its face as he dashed at her with renewed speed.  
Ranma-chan could only defend herself and she wasn't doing a good job at that either. She kept receiving one blow after another. The clone didn't give her any chance, there were no openings to take advantage of.  
With a muffled cry, Ranma-chan was sent flying across the yard until she hit a tree, hard. She lay gasping and helpless as the clone advanced toward her.  
"STOP!" Akane yelled putting herself between the fighters.  
"Akane, get out of the way!" Ranma-chan barked  
"NO, I won't! You're hurt!" she retorted angrily.  
Ranma-chan was about to reply when she was taken aback by a sight that tore at her: the sight of Akane in tears.  
"Akane, you-"  
"You! That's enough!" The dark-haired girl told the copy "You've made your point!"  
The clone gave another chilling smile and shook its head.  
"'Fraid not, dearie. Just getting started"  
Then before anyone could stop it, he grabbed a startled Akane and jumped on the roof.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing??" Ranma-chan demanded angrily, getting painfully to her feet.  
"Let my daughter go!" Soun wailed in the background  
"If you want to see your fiancé again, meet me at Furinkan High in three days. That is, if you've got the courage to show yourself!" the other smirked "Oh, make sure you practice a bit, will you? You were a bit disappointing"  
With that he disappeared into the night.  
"Akaneee!" Soun sobbed.  
"Damn you!" Ranma-chan cursed, holding her aching ribs "DAMN YOU!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'd like to THANK all of YOU who've been sending me your opinion. You've been spurring me to continue!   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I haven't disappointed anyone.   
  
Before I get flamed, I want to get a few facts straight:  
1) I've tried to remain as close to the original Takahashi story as possible;  
2) I've got the Shadow Reflector idea from _The Slayers_ oav "Mirror, Mirror" applying of course some variations;  
3) I have nothing at all against Akane but if the original author used her as an excuse to get Ranma to fight whoever kidnapped her, I don't see anything wrong with resorting to the same expedient.  
  
Also I think I was a bit influenced by the great fic "_Pagliacci_" by author Kickaha.   
You really should find time to read it: it's hilarious, it's great!   
I wish I were half as good as him. As is, I'm trying my best and I hope you appreciate it.  
  
Well, next chapter should be the last, at least according to plan.   
Please continue to SEND me REVIEWS! 


	5. Ranma vs Ranma! The truth behind the mir...

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Soun sobbed loudly. That's what he'd been doing ever since Akane was abducted. H e woke up, cried, ate, cried, slept, cried. As manly man go, Soun Tendo was tender hearted when it came to one of his beloved daughters.  
"Get a grip of yourself!" Genma tried to shake his friend to his senses.  
"There there father, I'm sure Akane is just fine" Kasumi reassured him, setting a cup of tea before him "Please do try to eat"  
Soun forced himself to pick up his spoon. Took a bite. Choked "Kasumi dear, why is dinner so- salty?"  
"You've been crying in your miso soup" Nabiki pointed out.  
Soun bowed his head.  
"I mean, really father, there's nothing to be worried about. It's not like it's the first time Akane's been kidnapped" Soun's tears started to flow again. Nabiki rolled her eyes "And after all, it's Ranma's double we're talking about" she mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.  
"He might be a double, but he sure is strong" Happosai allowed grumpily, ironing his renewed collection.  
Everyone pointedly glanced at the boy who'd been silent and gloomy ever since his pride had taken a beating.  
"RANMA! What do you plan to do about this??" Ryouga burst in and grabbed the Saotome boy by the collar.  
News traveled fast in the grapevine. It traveled via express when it was Nabiki that had a tasty tidbit.  
"Do you plan on sitting there forever??"  
Ranma slapped his hands away.  
"Knock it off, Ryouga! I'm already pissed as it is! You don't wanna get on my bad side right now"  
"It's no use talking with you!" Ryouga spat with disgust "I don't know about you, but I'm going after him!"  
"Tsk tsk, foolish boy" a voice said as Cologne hopped into the room.  
Kasumi promptly gave the old woman some tea which she graciously accepted.  
Everyone waited expectedly for her to continue.  
"Well, any news?" Genma asked for everyone  
"I've studied the mirror all night" Cologne set the cup on the table "It's a very mysterious object surrounded by many legends, some so old they're lost in time, most are contradictory. But all agree that the mirror causes the reflection of whoever looks into it to come to life" She sipped her tea.  
"That isn't very helpful" Nabiki pointed out.  
"Anything else? Any way to _erase_ the copy?" Genma wondered.  
Cologne scratched her cheek "I'm- still working on that"  
"Well, you find the cure while Ranma-"  
"I beat the living crap out of him!"  
"Actually I'd say he's stronger" Nabiki stated casually causing Ranma's self esteem to plunged down another knot.  
"But you have us!" Shampoo, Moose and Ukyo entered the dinning room.  
"This nice old lady told us what happened" U-chan explained taking a seat  
"We sorry we didn't believe you" Shampoo looked remorseful  
"Perhaps we can't defeat him single-handedly but I'd like to see him defeat all of us!" Moose declared with determination.  
Ranma's shoulders straightened as hope surged through him.  
"It's true, he's only a copy after all!"  
"And his being a clone doesn't automatically make him completely similar to the original" U-chan stated matter-of-factly.  
"Yes, we can defeat him. We _will_ defeat him!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
Akane struggled against the bonds that tied her, obtaining the contrary effect since they tightened further.  
Footsteps advanced. A shadow fell over her.  
"Tsk tsk, what a troublesome girl" a voice mocked her.  
"How dare you! Let me GO!"  
More struggle and a gasp of pain as the blood circulation was cut shorter.  
"You like pain that much" the voice asked  
Akane glared through pain lidded eyes.  
"I cannot understand what _he_ finds in you"  
Cynical eyes roamed over her coldly.  
"You have no figure to speak of, you lack total charm-"  
The presence kneeled, grabbed her chin. Gave her a chilling look. Let her go so brutally her head fell back on the floor.  
Akane blinked back tears.  
The presence whipped its hands, a look of disgust on its face.  
"You know, he craves you- as much as I loathe you. But then, it is only natural since I'm his reflected self"  
"Reflected self?" Akane croaked.  
The presence nodded, crossing its arms "He and I are the same, yet diametrically opposite. Same knowledge, same abilities, same strength. But as reflections go, we think act and feel completely opposite"  
The presence seemed lost in thought.  
"But now for some unknown reason, I've come out of the Reflected World. And there are two Ranma in this world. But there is only room for one. There can only _be_ ONE!"  
Akane looked into its crazed face and feared, feared for Ranma.  
  
The three days went by quickly. For some they were never ending. For others they couldn't go any faster.  
The dawn of the final confrontation was met upon by a group of four fearless individuals who stood before a deserted Furinkan High School.  
Minutes crawled by.  
At some unknown signal, the dark haired boy raised his head, determination shinning in his eyes.  
"I don't know what awaits us in there. I don't know how it'll all end. But let me thank you for your help and support"  
"You don't have to thank us, Ranma honey" U-chan smiled  
"We friends" Shampoo said simply  
"We will defeat this enemy!" Moose boasted  
Ranma smiled his gratitude.  
"Alright then, LET'S GO!"  
  
"Fools" a voice sneered.  
The presence watched as the four entered Furinkan High and straight into its trap.  
Let the others succumb, it didn't care about them. His constant thoughts evolved around the Saotome boy.   
_He_ would pay for everything it had endured. And then there would be only one!  
Its laugh chilled an already fearful Akane.  
  
"You know, I never thought a school could be so creepy" U-chan commented as the two girls walked the deserted corridors.  
The group had decided the best course of action would be to split to better search the building. Though both girls had insisted on accompanying Ranma, Moose had jumped in and all but dragged him away.  
"You scared?" Shampoo mocked her.  
"Of course not!" the other girl snapped "It's just- you never know what traps might be laid for us"  
The Chinese nodded, suddenly sober.  
They walked along the hallway, weary for anything out of the ordinary.  
"What was that??" U-chan demanded stopping dead on her tracks  
"What was what?"  
"That- sound"  
Both girls strained their ears.  
"Shampoo don't hear anything"  
U-chan shook her head "Let's just be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with here"  
"Hey girls!" a voice called.  
"Hai-ya! Ranma!" Shampoo beamed happily  
"Wait!" U-chan stopped her from flinging herself at the boy.  
The Chinese's eyes blazed "Why you stop Shampoo??"  
"You ninny! It could be a trap!"  
"Oh right" Shampoo set herself in battle position.  
"How do we know you're the real Ranma?" U-chan demanded, holding her spatula threateningly.  
"Yeah! Where be Moose?"  
"I ditched the blind guy. I'd rather be with two charming young ladies than with a mole" He held out his hand.  
Shampoo's eyes had little hearts dancing in them.  
Ukyo wasn't far behind her when a nagging suspicion probed her from the spell.  
"Shampoo, wait-!"  
The figure smiled, taking the Chinese girl in his arms. U-chan watched horrified as Shampoo unexplainably collapsed at his feet.  
"Why you-!" she launched herself at him, swinging the giant spatula like it was weightless. He sidestepped, kicked and sent the weapon flying across the hall.  
U-chan glared at him as he advanced toward her with a cold smile on his face.  
"You're not Ranma! You're nothing like him!" she hissed.  
He grabbed her and gave her a rough kiss which sent chills along U-chan's spine before she too lost consciousness.  
  
"Isn't it strange that nothing's happened yet?" Moose wondered.  
Ranma had to agree.  
They had reached the second floor without any accident, something which made the boys very suspicious and edgy. The tension of remaining on constant alert was starting to get to them but so far they've managed not to attack each other.  
A moan caught their attention and the two rushed to its source.  
"Ryouga!" Ranma exclaimed with alarm.  
Hibiki was barely conscious, having been beaten to a near pulp.  
"What happened to him?" Moose asked no one.  
Ranma tried touching the fallen boy to make certain of his condition. Ryouga suddenly opened his eyes, focused on him and jumped back with a muffled oath.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" he growled  
Moose and Ranma exchanged a troubled look  
"Ryouga, it's us-"  
"I won't fall for the same trick twice!"   
Hibiki shot at them. The two scrambled away as the wall exploded behind them.  
"Ryouga, knock it off!" Ranma yelled as Hibiki lashed out at him, creating so many holes in the walls that they resembled cedar cheese.  
From under Moose's sleeves chains shot out and caught Ryouga by the arms and legs.  
"How dare you interfere! This is between the two of us!"  
"I can't let you kill Ranma!" Moose stated, surprising the other two.  
Ranma was honestly touched "Moose, I didn't know you ca-"  
"Not before I've had my share!" The Chinese boy threw his Razor Hawk Talons at Ranma who barely had time to duck.  
"Why you- traitor!" Ranma swung his leg, grazing Moose "I thought you were here to help!"  
Moose smiles, returning the punch "Help you? Why would I want to do that?"  
"You mean you-"  
Ryouga dashed into the fray causing the other two to fall back from each other in order to avoid him.  
Annoyed Moose threw one of his bombs at him causing a cloud of smoke to envelope all of them.  
Ryouga blindly chased Ranma destroying anything in his wake.  
Ranma flew out of the smoke just in time to avoid Moose who plunged himself in his place where Ryouga was waiting.  
The already precarious floor, victim of Ryouga's Breaking Point, suddenly gave out from under them.  
Windows broke, desks went flying and Furikan High lost a whole floor (much to the joy of the students the next day)  
Ranma looked down from the safety of his perch: Moose and Ryouga were nearly buried in debris but still alive.  
He looked up toward the roof where he was certain to find Akane and his double.  
He took off running.  
  
"_He_'s here" the voice said.  
Akane raised her head to see Ranma burst through the door.  
Their eyes met and a world of feelings they would never openly share passed between them.  
"Enough!" The clone stepped between them "It is time to end this"  
"I agree!" Ranma crackled his knuckles smiling "But first, how about letting her go"  
The other smirked "Let the prize go? Of course not!"  
Ranma shrugged "Have it your way"  
He launched himself. The other met him half way.  
Ranma aimed a punch. The other ducked and shot out hitting flesh.  
"I thought you would practice in these three days"  
Ranma tried to kick him. The clone sidestepped.  
"Really. You are a disappointment"  
Ranma gritted his teeth and continued attacking.  
"Akane!" she heard calling. She turned around: a very battered Ryouga limped toward her accompanied by a disheveled Moose fussing over an annoyed Shampoo with a disgruntled.  
"Thank goodness you're well!" Ryouga sighed with relief, fumbling with the rope which gave out from under his touch freeing Akane.  
"Ryouga! Are you alright?"  
He gave a self conscious smile "As well as can be expected under these conditions."  
"Ra-Ranma! He and that clone-" Akane exclaimed but there was no sigh of the fighters "Where'd they go?"  
"I suspect the whole town is their battlefield now" Moose speculated, crossing his arms under his long sleeves.  
"We've got to help him! That clone- he wants to kill Ranma!"  
  
Jumping from one building to the next, Ranma and his clone fought with no concern for the battleground they happened upon. Buildings exploded, walls collapsed, people scrambled frantically out of their way looking for cover, some even tried calling the police. But only one thing mattered to the two fighters and that was to defeat the opponent.  
Ranma kept attacking, looking for an opening.  
The clone calmly dodged and avoided everything coming at him.  
It was like a never ending dance with someone who already knew the steps better than you. Whatever move Ranma made, the other reflected its opposite. The more Ranma got angry the more his attacks became frantic. But all to no vain.  
Ranma racked his brain for a solution (not that there was much to rack in the first place. He was after all a man of reaction, not of thought. But he did try, I'll grant you that). And that's when he realized the clone was leading the dances.  
Too late his foot faltered into the last step of the spiral. The other gave a chilling smile.  
And then the world exploded.  
"Truly disappointing" Ranma's clone stated dismissively as the cloud of debris caused by the Hiryu Shoten-ha slowly settled.   
Its brow raised in amused surprise.  
"Still alive? How remarkable" it exclaimed while Ranma shakily got to his unstable feet.  
"Feh! Takes more than that to get rid of me!"  
The clone's lips curved derisively.  
"Really? How- entertaining of you"  
And suddenly it changed strategy. It flew at Ranma and used a chopping motion which Ranma barely managed to block with crossed wrists. The other took advantage of the opening and lashed out with its leg. Ranma was thrown back by the blow.  
He picked himself up, breathing heavily.  
The clone regarded Ranma coldly.  
"Look at you, you can barely stand up" it said in disgust "I cannot believe you and I are the same!"  
Ranma whipped his chin "I'm not done for yet! Chestnut fists!" he yelled  
The other calmly dodged every single blow.  
"Really, have you learnt anything from our encounter?"  
Ranma doggedly continued  
"Enough! It is time. Once you are gone, I will take your place in this world. And things will change!"  
  
In the meantime the others had managed to catch up with the fighters in time to see Ranma being swept away by the tornado.  
Ryouga set Akane down.  
"We've gotta do something! Ranma's-" Akane ran a few steps toward the two fighters only to be blocked by Cologne.  
"Child, this is a battle we cannot interfere in"  
"But- but Ranma's-"  
The older woman shook her head  
"If son-in-law cannot defeat him, what hopes have we?"  
"But, that means Ranma-"  
"Ranma will die!"  
The three girls watched grief stricken as Ranma received one blow after the other.  
"There is of course a solution"  
Five pairs of eyes turned to Cologne.  
"Grandmother-"  
"But we must be very careful otherwise this situation could worsen"  
"I'll do anything-"  
"I'd give my life-"  
"Shampoo will die for-"  
"Now now children, no need to go _that_ far" Cologne chided gently.  
  
"Why- are- you- doing- this-??" Ranma asked as he vainly defended himself.  
He'd tried thinking the reason behind the blood rage his clone had for him but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He didn't have this kind of trouble when his female side had tried to seduce him nor when his shadow had taken a life of its own. Compared to this, all he'd suffered in the past was child's play.  
"You would like to know"  
"I have a _right_ to know!"  
The clone was slightly taken aback by the vehemence in his words. It smiled.  
"Very well, since you are the cause of this you might as well know"  
"When you look into a mirror, what do you see?" it asked  
"It used to be myself" Ranma answered, taking the time to catch his breath.  
It sneered "Wrong. You see anything reflected into it. This is because everything has a double- in the Reflected World"  
"Reflected World?"  
The other nodded "Mirrors are windows of sorts between worlds, worlds which happen to be the opposite of each other. One a _reflection_ of the other"  
It waited for Ranma to grasp its meaning but he stared at it with a blank look on his face.  
It sighed.  
"Whatever happens in this world, the contrary happens in the other world" it tried again.  
Ranma blinked.  
"I never knew my opposite would be so dense" the clone mumbled.  
"Let's put it this way: in your world all girls happen to fall for you and use whatever means possible to capture your heart-"  
"Hey, it's not like I'm asking for it!"  
"- while the majority of the males wants your head"  
"They're weaklings" Ranma dismissed them with a wave of his hand.  
Then his brain grasped what the other was trying to tell him "You mean-"  
The other nodded, a dark look on his face.  
"Have you any idea what it feels like to be hunted daily by the women because they want your death while the men crave your-" it coughed embarrassed, interrupting his flow of words.  
Ranma looked sick "Hey man, I didn't know you had it _that_ bad-"  
"Bad? You call it _bad_?? Is that all you can say??" The other threw a punch at Ranma. He took a step back trying to avoid its attacks "You've ruined my life!"  
  
"Cologne, what's going on?" Akane asked watching as the clone attacked Ranma with frenzy.  
"I suspect it's lost it's- cool, as you would say"  
"Huh?"  
"The copy is Ranma's opposite. That means he has more control of himself and of his emotions"  
"That's why it's been able to beat Ranma!" Ukyo exclaimed  
"Always knew Ranma was a hothead" Akane murmured to herself.  
"So like- Ranma's got him upset over something?" U-chan asked  
Cologne nodded.  
Yes! That means Ranma honey's got a chance!" U-chan cheered along with Shampoo.  
"It's not as easy as that, children" the old woman warned them "Son-in-law might be able to defeat him but not definitively"  
Everyone sobered.  
"What can we do to erase the copy?"  
Cologne shook her head "It's impossible"  
"Impossible? Then Ranma-!"  
"Let me finish!" the old woman snapped them to silence "It's impossible because one cannot exist without the other"  
"But-"  
"Think children! A person without his reflection is not a living being. Or rather, it's not a whole being because reflections and shadows are part of what makes a living creature"  
"Like ghosts and vampires?" U-chan wondered  
The old lady nodded "Something like that. They are not living, therefore they are shadowless and reflectionless"  
"I see. So the only way to get rid of the copy is to get it back where it came from" Akane mussed  
"But how do we do that?" U-chan asked  
"The Shadow Reflector!" Akane exclaimed clapping her hands  
"But is it safe?" Ryouga wondered "I mean, it's because of that object that the other Ranma's come out?"  
Everyone looked troubled.  
"Do not worry children. I've come up with something. But I need your assistance"  
  
"I'm sorry man! I don't know what to say-"   
Ranma truly felt for his other self who apparently had had a worse living than his. What was being engaged to half the female population because of an irresponsible father and being challenged on a daily basis compared to the opposite? Ranma blanched at the thought.  
"I really am sorry but how can you blame me??"  
The clone sneered angrily "How can I not blame you, my opposite?? You've had it easy!"  
"Easy? You think my life's easy?? I'd like to see you try to live my life!" Ranma cried out  
"Oh fear not. As soon as I get rid of you I will be able to!"  
The attacks got more furious. Ranma could only try defending himself as best as he could. But he was starting to despair of even being able to survive this battle.  
"You copy cat!" Ukyo yelled causing the clone to falter "You think you're better than our Ranma??"  
"You just a reflection!" Shampoo declared.  
The clone laughed "Oh? It wasn't what you thought when we were together"  
U-chan and Shampoo blushed.  
"After what we did together, do you really think I'm worse than Ranma? Come girls, he hasn't even tried kissing you!"  
The girls' faces were flaming and their minds whirling with doubts.  
"How dare you!" Moose cried out in outrage throwing his Razor Hawk Talons.  
The clone neatly avoided them.  
"As for yourself, you and that pig-boy are no match for Ranma. What makes you think you can defeat _me_?"  
The boys bristled with hurt pride before attacking in union.  
"Oh, so you think doing a group thing will help?"  
It dodged, shielded, sidestepped from every blow aimed at it from different sides.  
"Really, what do you people hope to accomplish?"  
"THIS!" Akane cried from behind.  
The clone's eyes widened with shock. He stood immobile watching with horror as the girl raised the ancient mirror so that its surface fully faced the clone.  
"NO!" It shielded its face from the sight.  
"Go back where you came from!" the girl yelled.  
"Ranma, now!" U-chan cried.  
The boy didn't wait for further instructions. He threw himself bodily at his clone catching it by surprise.  
The clone touched the mirror's surface right as the sun hit it fully creating a flash of blinding light.  
"NOOooooooo!"  
Ranma blinked his eyes.  
"He's gone!" he exclaimed with relief  
"Not quite" Cologne interrupted hopping toward the mirror.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have to seal this object or it might be able to get out. See?" she pointed.  
Everyone watched horrorstruck as Ranma's reflection blinked into consciousness and growled at them.  
Akane dutifully set the mirror down.  
Cologne sprinkled something on its surface and tied a rosary bead necklace over it. The surface filmed over before returning to its harmless appearance.  
Everyone sighed with relief.  
"Man, that was a close call!" Ranma collapsed "I had no idea someone could have it worse than me!"  
"That'll teach you not to complain!" Akane told him"  
Ranma just looked at her.  
Until Shampoo and U-chan fell all over him weak with relief. He watched helpless as Akane strode away, totally ignoring Moose and Ryouga glaring at him.  
Cologne picked up the innocent looking mirror.  
"Hey! Where are you going with that thing?" Ranma wanted to know  
"I'm going to make sure it won't fall in the wrong hands"  
The boy nodded, waving his hand "Take it! I don't wanna see that thing again!"  
The old woman chuckled and hopped off.  
  
"All's well that ends well!" Genma declared touching his sake cup with Soun's.  
"Never more right you were, my friend" Soun agreed happily  
"It depends on how you look at it" Ranma mumbled as Shampoo and U-chan fought over him "Say, what do you think is happening in the other world?"  
"Why'd you ask me?" Akane demanded grumpily, eating from her bowl  
"Ranma, I challenge you!" Ryouga and Moose fought over the privilege. They tripped each other and fell into the pond.  
"So Cologne old dear, where'd you put that mirror?" Happosai asked  
"As if I'd tell you, you old fool!" Cologne retorted sipping from her tea  
"Ranma darling, I've come to claim the continuation of our rendezvous" Kodachi's shrill voice came from the garden.  
"Ranma, I demand you release Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl from any alliance with you!" Kuno swung his katana and tripped over a little black pig which let known its discomfort by biting Tatewaki's ankle.  
"Oh my, looks like I have to fix more dinner for all these guests" Kasumi shrugged and headed for the kitchen.  
"This place was never noisier" Nabiki sighed getting ready for another long party night.  
  
Somewhere in an attic, a stray beam of light hit something. The surface of a mirror shone brightly so that the figures which made up its frame seemed to take a life of their own. The mirror misted over and two red slits blinked red murder.  
"Damn you, Ranma!" something hissed from its depth with such rage that it scared a little mouse passing by. "I'll get you for this! Get your hands off me! Next time I'll- ARGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**WAIT**!!! Don't miss the Epilogue! 


	6. Epilogue: It ain't over till I say so!

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The presence fought with all the strength it possessed. A little more and the seal would be broken and it's be free of the Hell that was its life. Free of the harpies, free of the love struck dikes!  
A month of struggle against its faith, against the rosary beads chaining its only way out; of surviving death and sex threats; of hating and plotting its revenge on the one whom it owned everything it had suffered.  
With disgust it shrugged off the arms of its current suitor, a very geekie looking corpse by the name of Go-something who clung to it like a leech. The others it's managed to lose somewhere along the way. Only this one remained with the persistence of a love-sick puppy.  
It had no squalls about beating him into unconsciousness (a matter of seconds), before returning to its self-appointed task. It glared at the obstacle but knew that such feelings wouldn't aid its cause. It therefore got control of them, breathing in and out until its body and mind were relaxed. Then it focused its attention on a spot just above it where it knew the way out should be.  
Concentrating its spirit it found a weakening. Willing its soul to fortify, it sent its razor-sharp thoughts straight through the spot like a lance of light. With an inaudible shattering of invisible glass, it felt the seal collapse as the energy containing it spilt free.  
Its lips curved into a smile. It quickly jumped through the opening, feeling itself sucked up and out.  
A blinding flash of pure light.  
It opened its eyes finding itself in the very same antic it had just left. Somehow it differed, yet it couldn't quite put its finger on it. In frustrated rage it crashed out, down the stairs, into a room and suddenly it was in a restaurant. A restaurant it had only set foot in once in its life because its owner had immediately banned it.  
It steeled itself, expecting the worse which always seemed to happen.  
To its surprise it felt warm arms hug him as a female figure pressed herself against it.  
"Hai-ya! Shampoo so happy to see you!"  
A cold smile illuminated the figure's features. It gently freed itself from the now-cumbersome girl.  
"Not now, honey"  
The Chinese girl batted her eyes, confused.  
It patted her arm.  
"Got things to do, revenges to plan, people to kill!"  
Her eyes widened. Then she smiled, laughing "Oh you kidder! Ranma funny today!"  
It nodded, distracted. Ditching her, it went out and into the street.  
Quickly finding its bearings it soon stood before the Dojo.  
"Ranma, get back here!"   
The doors burst open as a pigtailed boy hopped out followed by a furious dark haired girl.  
It watched silently from its place as the two disappeared into town.  
Feeling a strange elation, it jumped on the nearest roof and rushed from one building to the other with no clear destination, letting its legs carry it anywhere.  
It stopped when it had no breathe, when it thought its heart would burst with joy.  
Free! Finally free! Free from its chains, from the bonds that had claimed it since the beginning of its existence. Free!  
The air in its lungs had the intoxicating taste of freedom, like the breathe of a newborn. And wasn't that what it was now? New to this world, free to start afresh. Its head swam with the possibilities.  
"But before I do anything, I must decide-"   
He raised his head proudly  
"From now on, I will be known as Ranmaru"  
His eyes shone with determination as he looked into the sunset and into his future.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Would you believe I had a different ending planned out? Everything seemed to have gotten completely out of my control!  
And I certainly had no intention of having Ranma so totally beaten up. Apparently Ranmaru had different plans in store.  
  
I've tried to remain as close to the original Takahashi story as possible.   
  
I'd like to THANK all of YOU who've been sending me your opinion. You've spurred me to continue!   
I hope you enjoyed this fic and that I haven't disappointed everyone with this final chapter & epilogue. It's the first time I've written a battle scene so I'm not sure I did a good job at it.  
  
Special thanks to my friend Paola for proofreading the fifth chapter of which I had many doubts.  
  
Well, this chapter should be the last, at least according to plan.   
Actually to tell you the truth this fic is a prologue to what should be a short series with Ranmaru as main character.  
What do you think? Please SEND me REVIEWS!  
  
Also, how about giving a peek to my other fic "_A day as P-chan: Ryouga's curse?_" 


End file.
